


【新杀咕哒♂】入瓮

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gangsters, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「世界上本来就有好多东西值得他喜欢，他喜欢打架，喜欢美酒，喜欢美食，也喜欢美人，而藤丸立香符合以上一切能带给他快乐的事物所具有的特征，所以藤丸立香很好，他很喜欢。」





	【新杀咕哒♂】入瓮

**Author's Note:**

> paro：20世纪末 新宿  
> 华裔移民黑帮×日本同级优等生  
> 可能含有使用不道德手段胁迫角色使故事发展的剧情  
> 稍微借用了一点电影《新宿事件》的背景设定……对于居然拿这么好的设定来搞PWP表示万分歉意……

　　【一】  
　　头顶上的老旧电风扇危险地摇晃着旋转，发出巨大的噪音。  
　　刚过了中午，一天之内最热的时候，修理厂的二楼窗户大敞，阳光带着机油气味直往屋里钻，照亮了藤丸立香那又薄又白的衬衫边缘。  
　　而他又在脱衣服，被他的衬衫兜在里面的光全往外流，看得身后的少年目不转睛，喉咙不停地滚动。  
　　天气太热了，他想，热得他眼睛都融化，死死地黏在了藤丸立香的身上。  
　　因为是夏天，所以藤丸立香理所当然地换了夏季制服，短袖衬衫让他的双臂和两条小腿总是暴露在外面，所以晒得稍微泛出一点麦色。可只要他把衣服脱下来，在赤裸的皮肤上，能够很清晰地看到因为袖口遮挡，而呈现出的色彩分明的环状晒痕。  
　　就像一只蜕皮到一半的小蛇，那白皙柔软的，不见天日的躯体部分，总是柔嫩得有如新生——  
　　就像他第一次见到藤丸立香的时候一样。  
　　少年本来倚在墙边看他，可他发现自己实在受不了藤丸立香慢吞吞地脱衣服的模样，连纽扣都要一个一个小心地解开。对于性情急躁的他来说，仅仅是等待猎物自己处置自己，都是一种折磨。  
　　「……立香。」  
　　「嗯……？」  
　　他三步并作两步，从后面直接抱住了藤丸立香。优等生还没来得及脱掉制服的短裤，被他随随便便一只手就连着内裤一起扯了下来，然后，他将藤丸立香按在了床边的矮桌上。  
　　猝不及防地被他压在了身下，这粗暴的动作让立香的肘部磕到了桌面上，力度很大，顿时发了青。  
　　桌上的茶杯应声而洒，茶水淋淋漓漓地沿着桌沿往地上流，可是谁都没有时间再去管它。  
　　他直接咬上了立香的肩膀，沿着那里往耳朵后面一路亲去，又把立香的头转过来，强迫对方的嘴唇也来承接他的亲吻。  
　　他听到立香的喉咙深处发出一连串细弱的呻吟，神情恍惚地喊着他：「小乙……」  
　　「怎么了，立香？……很想要了，是吧？」  
　　恶劣地发出一声低笑，华裔少年的手从上一路往下，抓住了立香顶立的前端。那青春的牡器顶部已经湿得不成样子，渗出的一点分泌液沿着颤动的铃口往下流。他随手抓了几把，立香的膝盖就不由自主地并到了一块，优美的脊椎骨也往下蜷缩，简直像是想把自己都缩到他掌心上一样——  
　　立香的臀部不自觉地摇晃了一下。这让燕青只觉得面前的场景香艳得让人难以忍受，可是他还得耐着性子做润滑。  
　　不耐烦地咬着下嘴唇，他把沾了软膏的手指没到他后穴里去，在他手指进入的一瞬间，他的猎物发出了一声轻叫，听不出是痛苦，还是甜蜜。  
　　炎热的夏日，优等生的身上都起了一层薄汗，有点凉，咸津津地发着亮，使他着了魔一样吻着，舔着，咬着，隔着内裤的布料在他大腿的内侧轻轻捅着。  
　　他觉得自己的脑子也被天气热得发懵，梦一样地喊着立香的名字，而他爱的少年也恍惚地回应他「小乙」。  
　　那声音又轻又软，发音也很标准。  
　　——第一次教立香的时候他还说不好，他只好罚立香只要说不对就继续被干，直到再不会忘为止。  
　　他很喜欢立香，喜欢到了为之精神错乱，陷入疯狂的程度。他对立香做了很多很不好的事，用了下三滥的手段，才将少年捕入瓮中。  
　　不过，无所谓。他本来就是个无赖，无赖自然有无赖爱的方式。立香怎么想他，他也不大在意，打从一开始，他就不指望自己这种爱情能得到立香的什么回应——说实话，如果立香真的因为这些事情反倒爱上了他，他才会觉得立香脑子也有点问题。  
　　>>>  
　　他今年十六岁，五年前随打工的父亲偷渡来了日本。他父亲在新宿跟着一个绰号「玉麒麟」的中国人做事，对他忠心耿耿，后来帮派火并，他父亲被人开暗枪打死了，他就成了「玉麒麟」卢俊义的干儿子。虽然他父亲本来想让他做些正经的工作赚钱，可他生来就不安分得紧，何况父亲做的不是什么正经活计，他从小耳濡目染，也学的不是什么好事情。  
　　玉麒麟手下干儿子众多，小少年们都拼死拼活地给他卖命，他不想被别人看不起。加上他的干爹也其实也没有很想让他念书，所以现在虽然还在附近的学校挂着学籍，燕青却早就不去学校，只在卢俊义手下的几个游戏厅帮他看场子。  
　　所以已经完全不继续学业的他，遇到优等生藤丸立香纯属意外。  
　　新宿街区鱼龙混杂，各方势力此起彼伏，大人物们互相较着劲，小喽啰们也一天到晚争斗不休。三月份的一个晚上，几个在他手下做事的，看起来总是色彩缤纷的不良少年求到他门上，说是在学校被另一伙小混混揍了，那小混混的头领还抢了这几个小子中的其中一个的女朋友，他们让燕青「一定要帮忙出这口气」。  
　　其实出不出气对他来说是无所谓的，不过他喜欢打架，有架打他就很高兴，于是他欣然同意。他又听说对方那几个小混混说是有「台南帮」做靠山，而干爹向来跟「台南帮」又多有过节，能找他们的茬，再好不过了。  
　　就这样，他跟着色彩缤纷的不良少年们回了学校，等在二年级的教室走廊里，打算直接堵人。不过那天他们谁都没想到，对面的几位一看大事不妙，早就风紧扯呼，下午的时候就从学校溜了。  
　　所以那天他并没有等到他的对手，只等到了一次猝不及防的初恋。  
　　一开始他并不知道，在放学时分从隔壁班最后走出来的几个学生里，那个唯一的男生叫藤丸立香，但是他是知道「藤丸立香」这个人的。  
　　燕青知道自己也受人欢迎，毕竟天生长得好看，不过他还知道除了他，「藤丸立香」也很受人欢迎。  
　　这所学校其实有很多像他一样不务正业的少年少女，并不是一所好学校，所以在一所不大好的学校里，藤丸立香这种循规蹈矩，功课优秀的好学生就显得更加珍贵，简直是一只濒危动物。  
　　他的受欢迎之处正在于此。  
　　但他之前对藤丸立香没有什么好奇心，他知道和自己和那种人不是一个世界的，所以天生地合不来。而他又不靠勒索高中生过日子，所以也没有对这位优等生打坏主意的兴趣——  
　　直到他今天第一次看到藤丸立香。  
　　他等在走廊上，擦肩而过的时候，藤丸立香彬彬有礼地对他点了点头：「晚上好，燕君。」  
　　普通人对他这个小无赖向来是避之不及的，所以藤丸立香这堪称胆大的行动让他觉得有点意外。  
　　挑了挑眉，燕青说：「你是？」  
　　「啊，和燕君是第一次见面吧。初次见面，我是藤丸立香。」  
　　「你认识我？」  
　　「嗯，这所学校里，大家都认识燕君吧。」  
　　他愣了一愣，从头到脚地打量了一遍藤丸立香。  
　　「……是，是吗。」  
　　也许是太过突然，他居然稍微支吾了起来。  
　　「……那么，我先回家了，燕君再见。」  
　　「……再见。」  
　　藤丸立香对他微微笑了一下，越过他离开了走廊。  
　　听到他越走越远的脚步声，燕青想起他穿了一双棕色的皮鞋。  
　　……然后，从下往上，笔直的双腿，挺直的脊背……这小子很瘦，腰真细，手脚也细，那双皮鞋是多少码的？他穿的袜子好像是一双白棉袜。白棉袜。  
　　一次猝不及防的胡思乱想。他想起他刚才闻到一种很好闻的味道，藤丸立香身上的洗衣粉味儿，学校的制服很旧了，不过被他洗得干干净净，还好好地熨过，袖口领口老老实实地掩着他的身体，真是该死。  
　　他从未觉得学校这套蓝黑色的古板制服这么充满隐喻。  
　　他想到立香打扮得是如此整齐，干净，想到立香柔软而蓬松的黑色短发微微翘起来的样子，想到他架在鼻梁上的一副全框眼镜——他看起来就家境优渥，若非如此，就是对生活细节特别上心。一个把日子过得乱七八糟的人，比如他，是没有打扮自己的余兴的——他头发都懒得剪，一留留了这么长，每天随随便便一系就算了。还好住在稀奇古怪的新宿，别人都认为他热衷时尚。  
　　他想到藤丸立香的皮肤可真白，刚才他站在夕阳下面，白得都要发出光来了。这让他一时兴起，想要将这种罕见的模样描述一番，可他词汇贫乏，辗转难眠地想了半宿也想不出什么好词，只是一个念头隐隐约约地总是勾着他。  
　　或许这个比喻最为恰当：那是想让他把那种皮肤彻底地完全地染上污秽颜色的一种洁白。  
　　>>>  
　　后来，燕青意识到自己大概是对藤丸立香一见钟情了。他一开始觉得有点莫名其妙，自己一个人坐在屋子里琢磨，越是琢磨，越是想笑。他不是什么小处男，已经开过了荤，甚至早就水旱两通，男女不忌……所以说，一个普普通通的书呆子，有什么稀奇？  
　　但他越是这么想越发觉自己简直魔怔了：他破天荒地不一天到晚泡在游戏厅里，规规矩矩地来上了两天学！  
　　当然，醉翁之意不在酒，他只是为了来找藤丸立香。再在放学的时候看到藤丸立香的时候，他明白了一件事：他就是喜欢他。  
　　喜欢就喜欢，他坦然承认。世界上本来就有好多东西值得他喜欢，他喜欢打架，喜欢美酒，喜欢美食，也喜欢美人，而藤丸立香符合以上一切能带给他快乐的事物所具有的特征，所以藤丸立香很好，他很喜欢。  
　　既然喜欢，那就想得到。  
　　他对藤丸立香开始昼思夜想，满脑子都是他穿着那套蓝黑色制服对自己打招呼的模样。一想到这样文质彬彬，遵纪守法的好学生会被他带坏，会被他拐到床上来，他就口干舌燥，简直就像有虫子在他血管里来回爬动。  
　　春天真是令人讨厌，他第一次意识到哺乳动物的发情期居然对人类也奏效。  
　　【二】  
　　老天作证吧！他一开始确实是想用正经的手段跟藤丸立香进行一些循序渐进的交往。  
　　……真的，想过，吧？  
　　不过，无所谓了。  
　　一开始，是他好不容易等到了一个藤丸立香独自上天台吃饭的午休时间。他本来想着先勾搭着好学生跟他出去玩一玩，这个年纪的男生玩心都大，他要等藤丸立香对他放松了警惕，再一口把他吃掉。  
　　可是他不曾想到的是，在他到了天台上刚走到藤丸立香面前的时候，甚至还没来得及把那编织过的一腔诱惑话语说出口，这该死的好学生就面露难色，然后很挣扎地把自己的钱包从裤兜里抽出来，恭恭敬敬地双手递上了。  
　　「燕君，虽然不知道够不够……」他很为难地说，「可是我只有这一点钱了。」  
　　「……」  
　　——他以为我是找他收保护费的。  
　　燕青忽然觉得嗓子里噎得慌，什么话都说不出来了。  
　　别人这么想他也是理所当然的，他也知道。  
　　可被藤丸立香这么想了，他却觉得非常难过，一瞬间委屈又暴躁，千万种情绪涌上来了，让他抬头盯着藤丸立香看，恨不得一口把这只瑟瑟发抖的小绵羊咬死。  
　　不良少年沉默了半晌，还是把藤丸立香的钱包接过来了。咧着嘴冷笑一声，他把钱包翻了个底朝天，从卡夹里把立香的证件照片拎出来，跟他说：「这个我拿走了。」  
　　「……钱，燕君不要了吗？」  
　　「藤丸君！」他很嘲讽地对着藤丸立香摇了摇手里的照片，然后转身就走，「你也太穷了吧，那点钱都不够我抽一盒烟的，自己留着吧还是。」  
　　「……那么燕君为什么要拿走我的照片呢？」  
　　「为什么？」他背对着藤丸立香停了一停，「我看你不爽很久了，哪天看你不爽到极致，就找几个人让他们把你套着麻袋打一顿，优等生，希望你有点自知之明。」  
　　他回头对着立香挤了挤眼：「可别再招惹我了，不然有什么下场，我可不知道！」  
　　然后，还不等藤丸立香再说什么，他就走了——飞也似地，他直接逃离了天台。  
　　可在他回去之后，他却找了一个精致的小相框，把他从藤丸立香那抢来的照片装在了里面。  
　　夜半时分，整个修理厂的人都睡去的时候，他还是睡不着。辗转难眠地爬了起来，他打开灯，在灯下来来回回地抚摸玻璃里藤丸立香的五官。  
　　昏暗闪烁的灯光下，藤丸立香纯良无害地对着他笑，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛冰凉清澈，玻璃珠子一样，越是注视越让他意乱神迷，充满幻想。  
　　他闭上眼睛，额头抵上相框，用嘴唇胡乱地亲吻着玻璃，开始妄想他亲吻的不是什么无机物，而是立香因为害怕而变得冰冰凉凉的皮肤。  
　　一只手情不自禁地伸进了裤子里，他握着自己躁动不安的性器，它涨得几乎让人感觉到疼痛，让少年感觉自己浑身上下都着了火。  
　　他越发狂热地亲吻玻璃，对着一张照片从「藤丸君」不知不觉地喊成了「立香」。因为叫「藤丸」实际上有点奇怪，日本人姓这个的太多了：修理厂后街卖章鱼丸子的老板叫藤丸，帮他们造假购物卡的老头也叫藤丸，「三合会」的女当家也叫藤丸，他的小奴隶总不好也叫「藤丸」。  
　　「立香，立香，立香——」  
　　连他也浑身发抖。  
　　立香喊他什么？「燕君」？虽然别人也这么喊他，不过他不喜欢。他想让立香更亲昵地喊他，声音破碎地，一边呻吟一边喊他「小乙」，就像他发狂地也唤立香的名字一样。  
　　>>>  
　　现在一切的幻想都实现了。  
　　他扶着立香的头，把自己还缠着绷带的手指插在立香柔软潮湿的头发里。从他这个角度望去，撩开一点立香的头发，隐约能看到他一点青白色的头皮，是不见天日的白。  
　　立香用嘴衔着套子的边缘，一点一点的，很笨拙地把它往性器的根部套。他不许立香用手，好学生就很听话地不用了——立香怎么总那么听话？  
　　——这么乖可不好，要是对别人也这么乖，早晚会被拐走。还好我先下手为强。  
　　得意洋洋地想着，他抓紧了立香的后脑，在立香把套子完全套在根部的一瞬间，他对着立香未合拢的口腔顶了进去。这个动作太突然了，立香呜呜地发着声，但他却不管，他满脑子都是侵犯占有他，越是欺负立香，越能使他亢奋。  
　　燕青居高临下地看着立香，侵犯着少年的口腔。在汗津津的光泽里，立香肌肉的纹路清晰可见，他想立香实在是太好了，连覆着薄薄肌肉的双肩都优美得令人疯狂。优等生是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型——毕竟是十项全能的优等生，就连体育科目上拿的也都是优秀，他其实很有力量，不过空有一股子蛮力，可打不过他。  
　　不过优等生自己也大概想到了这点？所以在他面前，立香从不反抗。  
　　他迫使立香吸吮他，他抚摸过立香的发际线，一路摸到嘴唇边，揉弄那已被撑得变形的嘴唇，这一摸，摸得他满手都是立香的涎液，毕竟立香现在嘴都合不拢了，唾液只能不受控制地向下流。  
　　他是个小无赖，他就爱看优等生陷入这种狼狈的模样。  
　　在立香的嘴里享受够了，燕青把自己从立香的口腔中抽离。摇晃着断了涎丝，立香大口大口地呼吸——他刚才几乎被顶得要不能呼吸了。  
　　但是这胁迫他的无赖不给他休息的机会，又把他压在了矮桌上。很低声地，他听到一句调笑在他头上响起：「立香，你怎么还带着书包来啊？还想着在我这有空能写作业呢？」  
　　还未等他回答，巨大的异物侵入了他赤裸的体内。藤丸立香呜咽了一声，后穴因受刺激而不由自主地收缩痉挛起来。  
　　「你这里可真湿，立香，怎么一插就进来了？」身后的人笑嘻嘻地在他体内胡乱顶弄，「这么喜欢我干你吗？」  
　　藤丸立香被顶得失去了理性，并不知道不良少年在问他什么，他只是在他身下哀哀地叫着，向他求饶，试图让他轻一点，慢一点，可是他不知道他的求饶只能引起燕青更深重，更疯狂的欲望。  
　　他压着藤丸立香，后者鱼一样在他身下乱摇乱晃，想挣扎而不得法，他爱极了这只能为他所有的模样，狠狠地咬上藤丸立香的后颈。  
　　一种野兽般的肉欲淹没了他，让他产生了想把藤丸立香连骨带血都吃下去的幻想。  
　　这天底下独一无二的宝物，被他得到了，就是他的了。  
　　其实他们也不算是完全的胁迫。燕青发觉到，被他上了这么多次，藤丸立香已经懂了一点事——他肯定也是快乐的，毕竟第一次干他的时候，立香就被他从里到外地吃过了一遍，后穴被干得又湿又软，优等生只能溃不成军地向他投了降。  
　　>>>  
　　差不多是四月末的时候，他对藤丸立香已经到了朝思夜想，陷入疯狂的程度。连场子都没心思看，他满脑子想的就是怎么把优等生弄到床上去。  
　　回顾在夜店里一场场循环里得到的爱抚和碰触，他总是觉得差了点意思，哪一次都比不上前些天他去握他的手——立香被绊倒了，摔了一跤（当然，其实是他搞的鬼），他去把他拉起来。  
　　薄薄的一层皮肤下面，一只充满骨感的手腕，一只稍微泛出凉意的手掌。  
　　他头脑发热地攥着藤丸立香的手，足足握了半分钟，直到少年又面露难色，燕青才放开了他。  
　　真是可怕。他一边往外走一边想，那家伙的手只消轻轻一碰，连最老练的陪酒女所做的爱抚，都不能与之同日而语。  
　　那一刻他终于下定了决心：他再也等不了了。  
　　他本来还在光明正大和巧取豪夺之间挣扎，而这个契机让他当机立断地选了后者。后来他想，他本来就不会做正大光明的事情，他可没有心思去陪藤丸立香玩一些校园恋爱的老掉牙戏码——何况人家或许并不想和他玩。  
　　他就是想要藤丸立香，他抱住他，想干他，想撕开他的衣服把他压在身下，翻来覆去地占有他，干脆把他关在小屋子里，一天到晚地抱着他，像自己一样不用去上学。  
　　他调查过藤丸立香，一早就亲自跟踪了他许多次，一个独自一人住在小公寓里的普通高中生，在这乱七八糟的新宿街区连个投靠的亲戚都没有，落在他手里的话，还不是任他欺负蹂躏？  
　　一想到这里，他就渴望得发狂。  
　　他觉得自己变成这样，藤丸立香也很有错。这个好学生的一切聪明才智似乎只用在了学业上，明明都警告过他注意点，当燕青路过他们班门口的时候，只要碰到了藤丸立香，这小子还是对他微笑着打招呼。  
　　真是个傻子。  
　　简直就像什么事都没发生过，怎么能什么事都没发生过？他该怕他。立香要是怕他就好了，说不定他能不忍心呢。  
　　燕青又想起藤丸立香上体育课的时候，他站在看台上很遥远地看他。  
　　他足球踢的也不错，每次进门，看台边上的女生都发出一阵吵闹的尖叫，这个时候立香就会往这边看，女孩子们的叫声这个时候也变得更大了。他站在高处，也总产生立香其实是对他笑的错觉。但是转念一想他又觉得不可能。  
　　毕竟他是街边混日子的小混混，和这种品学兼优的好学生，从来就没在一个世界过。  
　　所以，他只要占有藤丸立香的肉体就够了。他心想现在自己也就是得不到，只要得到了，估计就玩腻了。玩腻了，就一定把他放了。  
　　……本来是这么想的。  
　　在下定决心要强占藤丸立香之后，他纠集了几个信得过的小弟，让他们去「收拾」藤丸立香一顿。  
　　不过他又说：「只把人关起来锁在柜子里就行了，别打他……也不许动手动脚，要是让我知道，我就把你们的手一节一节地活切了，明白吗？」  
　　虽然燕青是一副唇红齿白的清秀模样，但是对吓人一道非常具有心得。更何况他平日里就是凶神恶煞的一类人物，此话一出，几位小弟噤若寒蝉地连忙点头。  
　　于是，四月末的一个下午，在放学之后，他第一次得到了藤丸立香。  
　　【三】  
　　虽然已经过去了很久，但是每次想到那件事，他的身体深处就会涌上一股本能的快乐。他也说不清这快乐的来源是什么，是占有肖想之物的欲望，还是亲吻所爱之人的幸福？或许都没有，或许兼而有之。  
　　管它呢。他不是会对此纠结不休的人。  
　　那天的计划稍微有点失误，让他晚了回学校的时间。之前在游戏厅里抓到两三个小子，他们前些日子总是绕着老虎机那边鬼鬼祟祟地乱转，后来清账的时候发现不对，调查了几天，才知道是他们动的手脚。  
　　把这几个小子抓起来带到了后巷，他们几个倒是胆大包天，梗着脖子说他们是「台南帮」的。一听「台南帮」，他冷笑一声：「原来是老朋友了！」  
　　他就是爱打「老朋友」。  
　　把这几个小子收拾成了几堆破碎的烂肉，他让手下人把他们装进麻袋带到干爹那里。  
　　本来这种事应该他亲自去做，不过他今天有更重要的事情——他要去收获他的猎物了。  
　　刚才那场架打得并不尽兴。  
　　于是那种雄性特有的好斗和征服的欲望还在他胸中徘徊不散，从小弟那里拿到了更衣室的门钥匙，最后一节体育课已经上过了，门本该是锁着的，本该是空旷无人——本该如此。  
　　他打开了门，里面没有人影，十分安静。那一瞬间，他稍微产生了一点犹疑。  
　　不过当他走到墙角边衣柜前面的时候，他听到了一些响动，这才打消了他内心的疑虑。内心欢欣雀跃地，他轻轻伸手，去抚摸那上面的名字。  
　　「藤丸立香」。  
　　既是所有人的名字，也是献给他的礼物的名字。  
　　随后他把耳朵仔细地附在铁门上一听，他听到了一些短促的呼吸声。  
　　立香还知道安静地等他，不发出任何声音？真是懂事。  
　　又或者他已经喊叫求助过，不停地用身体撞柜子但是就是撞不开，已经失去希望了，也未可知呢？  
　　「我这就来救你了，立香。」  
　　罪魁祸首在心里这么想着，把钥匙插入锁孔里，打开了门——  
　　果不其然，他看到了一种能致人于死地的疯狂：一个衣服整齐，却被浑身紧缚的藤丸立香。  
　　他被胶带蒙住了双眼和嘴，在一片阴影之中，只有发着汗的鼻翼不停地颤抖；那些用来缠手脚的拳击用绷带五颜六色而乱七八糟地缚住了他，就像是缠在礼物盒外面的缎带。立香的双手被缚在身后，而双腿的绳结则恶作剧地打在了前面，他们把脚踝并大腿根绑在了一起，强迫他的双腿无法伸开，只能屈在那里。空间很狭小，这个动作使他动弹不得。  
　　看上去，他简直是被华裔少年豢养的笼中小鸟，匣中蝴蝶。  
　　忽然产生了这种奇怪的联想，燕青很想唤他一声「立香」。  
　　可刚开了嘴，他又心想，只要一说话，就必然会暴露身份——虽然他并不想立香被干得不明不白，但是现在就暴露真名也未免太早。  
　　无声无息地笑了，他伸手去解开立香的前襟。  
　　其实在打开柜门的一瞬间立香就浑身剧颤，但是还是没有发出声音，直到他伸出手去，用带着强烈暗示意味的动作抚爱他深色制服下的白皙身躯，他才开始痉挛发抖，喉咙里呜呜地发作着声音。  
　　燕青虽然在此之前一直对他迫不及待，但如今终于得到了，他反而悠然自得起来。  
　　这优等生总是一点也不害怕他，还到处招惹他——我们不知道藤丸立香觉不觉得这种想法对他是一种冤枉——现在他终于知道害怕了，这让小无赖十分开心。  
　　越是抚摸他，越是有一种乐趣剧烈的热量在他腹中燃烧。嘴角上扬到一个前所未有的弧度，燕青把双手伸进去抱住立香的腰——远远地打量过很多次，知道他的腰很细，但是这样摸到，还是第一次。  
　　他去解开了藤丸立香那从来不曾打开过的领口，他要拆他最珍贵的礼物了。布料和纽扣摩擦的声音在安静的更衣室里尤其清晰，隔着校服衬衫，他能摸到布料下面战栗的身躯。那种颤动里充满了丰富的生机和爱欲，让他想立刻探入其中，尝尝到底是什么滋味。  
　　于是他把藤丸立香从里面拎了出来，压在了更衣室的长凳上。里面衬衫的纽扣也被解了开，他刚才一摸立香的腰间，冰凉潮湿地出了汗。  
　　立香还在试图挣扎和呼喊，他的手居然挣脱了绷带的绳结。这让燕青大感意外，不过把立香从衣柜里带出来的时候，他已经发现绳结很松了，是一挣就脱的样子。  
　　这些小子实在是办事不力。  
　　不过他只随手一按，又把立香按住了。  
　　他心想优等生就是又傻又呆，之前硬是待在这儿一句话都不说——其实只要他解开双手，他早就能跑掉了。  
　　……非要不跑，那就不能怪他了，是吧？  
　　俯下身去，他的手胡乱地抚摸着藤丸立香的身体。少年的那种青春活力，那种摄人的美丽彻底地暴露出来，让他的动作莽撞得几乎把立香的裤子撕坏。  
　　这般地难以忍耐。  
　　他低头去吻立香的脸，又撕开胶带，使立香的嘴唇也能使他亲吻。  
　　就在此时，他的长发无知无觉地顺着肩膀垂了下来，全都流到了藤丸立香剧烈鼓动的胸膛上。  
　　他沉浸在强劲的感官愉悦里，因此不曾注意到一件事：在这一瞬间，优等生的挣扎动作，慢慢地弱下来了。  
　　因为这个情绪改变的瞬间是和他某个动作同时出现的。他从衣兜里掏出一把蝴蝶刀，刃尖应声弹开，他拿它的刀背抵在了立香的脸上，慢慢地，极恶劣地比划了一下。  
　　——刀背不会伤到他的脸，如果立香乖乖不动的话。  
　　他轻轻拍着立香的脸，压低声音开口道：「藤丸立香。我现在要干你，听到没有？听话，不要乱动，也不要哭。你要是不听话，我就一刀杀了你。」  
　　穷凶极恶地威胁了好学生一顿，他这才注意到藤丸立香真的不乱动，由他处置了。  
　　「……嗯？不抖了。真乖啊。」  
　　也不知道他压低了声音，藤丸立香有没有认出他来？  
　　把软膏从衣兜里拿出来，他挤了一坨，揉进藤丸立香赤裸的臀缝里。其实他现在已经硬得发烫，恨不得直接提枪就上，可他必须得耐着性子。  
　　他只是想上立香，没想伤他，更没想过杀他。  
　　立香很好，他还没喜欢够。所以他这次必须要全身而退。毕竟以后来日方长，上了这次，还可以上下一次，第一次就弄伤了他，以后可不好办。  
　　所以他虽然嘴上凶巴巴的，动作却谨慎小心到了极点，还好立香十分合作。  
　　把自己贴在立香凉津津的大腿上来回磨蹭，他慢慢地将两只手指放进里面。  
　　藤丸立香在那一瞬间开始痉挛起来，他听到一种压抑着的，类似于哭泣的声音。  
　　品尝藤丸立香的惧怕，对他来说也是新奇而快乐的体验。于是他又加了一只手指，直到三只手指毫无章法地把那不经人事的后穴捣成了一片湿润泥泞，燕青终于叹息一声，扶着立香的腰进入了他。  
　　立香还是处子，里面狭窄温暖得像本来就连成一片的血肉，他现在要将其残忍分开了。  
　　他不知道为什么在立香身上驰骋，会给他带来一种不曾体会过的新奇，他在立香的身体里辗转磨蹭，每往里插一次，他都能听到一种压抑着的甜美哀吟。  
　　一边胡乱地戳开内壁的褶皱，他一边从上到下地揉捏着立香的身体。他从不知道雄性荷尔蒙有这么强大的力量，这和他每次打架打赢或者在夜店里与陪酒女共度良宵时的快乐都不一样。  
　　麻药一样从身下直打到脑子里，藤丸立香总是能使他发狂。  
　　这一抬头，他看到了不远处的盥洗台前的镜子里，他头发散乱，双眼发红的模样。他从不爱好好穿衣服，刚才不知不觉地把自己的衬衫也解了开，胸前的刺青如今显得尤其刺眼，是有鲜红的牡丹，从他的肩膀到小腹到心上，开了一路的花。  
　　他突然就起了点坏心思。  
　　本来想的是在生米煮成熟饭之后，他再除去立香眼前的胶带，告诉他谁是他的第一个男人，但是他现在忽然想知道假如让藤丸立香亲眼看到他被一个混混弄成了这副面红耳赤，任其侵犯的模样，那张平日里温和无害的脸上，又会出现何种神情呢？  
　　他想看得不得了。  
　　于是把藤丸立香抱了起来，他一边插着立香，一边推搡着蒙住眼睛的少年往那个方向走。直到把他压在了洗手盆前，肩膀也按在了方玻璃上，他才用蝴蝶刀刮开蒙着他眼睛的胶带。  
　　在这个角度，其实藤丸立香一睁眼就能看到他们交合的地方，还有在那之前，他挺立着充满渴望的前端。  
　　其实他也感觉到了快乐，这一点燕青从一开始就知道了。在风月场纵横了几年，他还是分得清痛苦和快乐呈现在呻吟中的微妙差别的。  
　　现在，藤丸立香要看到那个给他带来快乐的人了——  
　　果不其然，优等生立刻睁开了眼睛。  
　　那一瞬间，他看到在镜子里，一种从未见过的尖锐目光呈现在那双奇异的蓝眼睛里，不过只存在了很短暂的一点时间，短暂到让他以为是自己的错觉。  
　　随后，那双眼睛立刻变得潮湿氤氲起来。藤丸立香不可置信地睁大了眼睛，嘴唇颤抖地说：「……燕，燕君？」  
　　他说：「你为什么……为什么要这样？」  
　　他说：「求你放过我吧，求你拔出去……」  
　　怎么可能。  
　　他一只手握住了立香的致命处，粗暴地在那里来回撸动。藤丸立香还是第一次被自己之外的人握住那里，他惊得膝盖都弹了起来，哆嗦着尖叫了一声。  
　　「很意外吗，立香？」燕青直接这样地喊他，就像喊了许多年一样地亲昵，「可是你这里很有感觉啊，立香。我拔出去真的好吗？你看——」  
　　用尽全力地往里面一挺，他又听到了那种充满情欲的甜腻哭腔。  
　　他附在立香的耳边，一边轻轻咬他那通红发热的耳朵尖，一边恶劣地问他：「立香，你这里面这么好，被我越干越软，越干越湿，水多得跟融化了一样，就算这样，你也要我拔出去吗？」  
　　粗暴地揉捏着立香的屁股，他把手指放到立香的大腿之间，狠狠地抓了一把那里已经被液体粘得潮湿粘腻的嫩肉：「其实啊，立香，优等生，好班长，你也很舒服吧？真是的——那么喜欢被我干吗？」  
　　「不是……不是的……」  
　　「不是？」他低低笑着，「真是口是心非，不过即使是口是心非，我也很喜欢你。」  
　　他说：「你一开始就理解错了。那天我不是想勒索你要你的钱，优等生，其实一直以来，从我们第一次见面开始，我就满脑子想的都是上你。」  
　　「你……」  
　　过分直白的话语随着湿热的气流直钻进耳朵里，让藤丸立香几乎站也难站。他语无伦次地呻吟着，求饶着，可越是这样，越是火上浇油，在身体里抽插的东西越来越硬，越来越快，顶得他眼前一阵一阵地发暗，快感全都乱了套地在身体里胡跑乱窜。  
　　直到他眼看着身后的不良少年将腰往前一送，一股滚烫的热液全都留在了他的身体里。  
　　他脸色苍白地转过身来看燕青，但是缺少力气，所以只能又软在了他的怀中。  
　　但这次意外的承欢并没有就此结束。  
　　燕青本来以为干了一次，他就能暂时性地满足一下自己对藤丸立香的那点兴趣，然而他很快地发现自己错了。  
　　一次怎么可能使他满足，他想马上就干他第二次，要不是等一下不得不去「玉麒麟」那里交代事情，他都觉得自己能把藤丸立香干死在这里。  
　　所以他又命令立香跪下来，按着他的肩膀，攥住他的头发，又把自己半软半硬的东西逼他去含去舔。优等生自然不愿意，可也由不得他不愿意——蝴蝶刀还在他手上，小刀一在藤丸立香眼前弹开，后者就只能嘴唇哆嗦地去吻他那还留着点精液残迹的前端。  
　　在藤丸立香生涩又怯懦的舔弄里，他又射到了立香的脸上。  
　　液体沿着刘海往下流，耳朵尖和睫毛上也都沾了一点，藤丸立香低着头不敢睁开眼睛，又被他拽起来，用舌头去缠绕他的舌头。  
　　燕青一边看着藤丸立香这副极度狼狈的模样，一边想，他可真甜，自己这辈子，好像都没吃过这么甜的东西。  
　　于是把自己和立香胡乱地收拾了一通，他在临走之前，收走了立香制服外套内袋里装着的学生证件。  
　　「……你不能拿走它，燕君！」  
　　他侧过头，对着立香晃了晃证件：「没办法，优等生。我很喜欢你，不过你肯定不喜欢我！所以为了让我能够继续喜欢你，我只能这么干了。」  
　　「你这……简直是无赖才能做得出来的事情。」  
　　「哈哈哈！」这话让他不由得捧腹大笑，「说对了，立香！我就是个无赖。你要拿回来的话，也可以。在我这放两天，后天等在教室里，我去找你。不过我建议你随身带个两个套子，立香，藤丸君！」  
　　他恶劣地低笑道：「因为我这人从来都爱真刀实枪地上。不过呢……假如是你亲自用嘴帮我套上，我还是很愿意的。」  
　　而他在临走之前又语重心长地说：「立香，你现在是我的人啦。我这么喊你，你是不是也该亲昵一点，不要再喊我『燕君』了？下次只有我们两个人的时候，要喊我『小乙』。听到没有？」  
　　【四】  
　　——后来，用类似的手段，他占有了藤丸立香很多次。  
　　一直到了现在，在夏天的周末里，藤丸立香已经不再拒绝了，甚至都不用他挖空心思地去胁迫他，只要去找他，拉住他的手臂，藤丸立香就会乖乖地跟他走了。  
　　是屈服了，还是上瘾了？  
　　燕青不知道，他也不打算去问。他心想，即便是问了，估计也是自讨苦吃。  
　　不过有一点让他不知道是太好还是太糟糕：他并没有对藤丸立香失去兴致，而是越是侵犯他，越觉得这个少年的身体能给他带来无穷乐趣。  
　　沉浸在「藤丸立香」里，他一遍又一遍地品尝着几乎致死的狂喜，永远不知餍足。  
　　他现在觉得日子过得还算不错，也许是太安逸太快乐了，他好像动了一点和优等生谈正经恋爱的心思。  
　　不过他也就是想一想。  
　　首先他过的是刀口上舔血的日子，三天两头地受伤挂彩，说不定哪天就会像他那个倒霉老爹一样折在一场火并里；其次他一开始对立香用的手段就不光彩，只要是正常人一定会讨厌得恨不得杀了他，而藤丸立香的家教真是良好，居然能把对他的憎恶掩盖到今天都不显露出来。  
　　他稍微觉得有点后悔了，因为他开始并没想到自己居然会对这样一个人这么上心。他心想起码应该从现在开始对立香好一些，温柔一些，但是他又想自己必须得装出一副凶恶模样去强迫他不可。  
　　假如藤丸立香知道了自己真正的心意，会不会敬而远之，避之不及？  
　　毕竟是很不光彩的爱情。  
　　不过他虽然像一位真实的青春期少年那样陷入了纠结，但只纠结了一小会。和狐朋狗友凑在一块，两三杯黄汤了肚之后，一切烦恼又被他抛诸脑后了。  
　　算了，不管了。  
　　反正他过的是有今天没明天的日子，能缠着藤丸立香一天就是一天吧！  
　　>>>  
　　如今，他依旧在藤丸立香身上挥洒热情，埋头苦干。  
　　把优等生翻来覆去地干了两遍，就在兴致正盛的时候，他居然听到藤丸立香放在一边的手机响了——对，这小子居然有一部很新很贵的手机，是个外国牌子，手机里居然还有游戏，特别稀罕，他之前还拿在手里玩了好一会。  
　　两个人同时地愣了神，不过心情紧张地对那手机不理不睬了好一会，本来心想没人接就会挂断，却谁都没想到，这手机一直铃声大作。  
　　于是藤丸立香挣扎着伸手去够手机，不想却被燕青眼疾手快地抢了过来。  
　　得意洋洋地露出一点坏笑，他挂断了手机电话，还把通话记录从头到尾地看了一遍。  
　　「……我看看都是谁这么着急地扫我兴头啊……噢，清姬，玉藻……这都是些小姑娘，立香，都有我了，你怎么还在外面勾勾搭搭？」  
　　「……没，我没有……」  
　　立香矢口否认得太快了，让他本能地觉得不对劲，一瞬间心里海浪翻腾，是许多阴暗的情绪都翻涌了上来。  
　　他按着立香的腰，插到最深处又狠狠地拔出来，带出一点内壁粉红的褶皱。这动作太剧烈了，使少年难以忍受地尖叫出声，带着一点惊恐的哭腔，对他喊着「别这样」。  
　　「还有这个……嗯……」  
　　——冲田。还有，武藏……？  
　　脑海里隐约闪过一点模糊的影子。他有点愣了神，但转念一想，就跟立香的姓氏和那个卖小丸子的老板一样，这些人估计也只是他班上的同学朋友一类，断然不会是他认识的那几个棘手的家伙。  
　　其实也不算是认识，他也只是见过面。  
　　她们是三合会当家手下的保镖，都是女人，而那个当家也是女人，说来也巧，居然也姓藤丸。假如不是立香独自住在离三合会的地盘很远的一个普通公寓楼里，他又没有亲自跟踪过踩过点，恐怕他还会真的以为藤丸立香和三合会有什么关联。  
　　——不过啊，说起立香的小公寓。那段日子他每逢放学必然跟着立香回家，跟踪了好些天，也偷偷摸到了他的门前，找人配过他家门钥匙的，可直到现在，还一直没有去过呢。  
　　真可惜。  
　　就在他又开始胡思乱想的时候，电话又响起来了。这回倒是不是什么姓氏，通讯录的备注直接是「妈妈」。立香的母亲？这个时候打电话来吗？  
　　立香并不和父母住在一起，他也从来没有调查到立香的父母是谁，只是听说他之前住在乡下，恐怕父母也是住在乡下的吧。  
　　于是他说：「立香……又有电话打进来了。」  
　　「……是谁？」  
　　「居然是你的『妈妈』啊。立香？」他兴致突然上来了，一边揉弄着立香的乳尖一边问他，惹得少年又起了一串低声呻吟，「是『岳母大人』啊。立香，要接吗？」  
　　就在这一瞬间，立香的后穴猛地收紧了——不止是后穴。他全身都猝不及防地绷了紧，这让埋在他体内的阳物险些精关失守，提前射在他里面。  
　　他转头看着燕青，一边摇头一边哀求，大声地说：「不接了，不接了——！」  
　　小无赖这才眉毛一挑，把电话随手地丢在身边软绵绵的枕头上，低下头去，又对他来了一通胡乱啃咬。  
　　「这才听话。」  
　　>>>  
　　乱七八糟地搞到了太阳快落山的时候，燕青终于放开了藤丸立香。他干得浑身是汗，立香也湿漉漉的，从水里刚捞出来一样地狼狈。于是他打算先带立香洗个澡，修理厂二楼还是有个洗澡间的。  
　　他心想洗完了澡先带他吃饭，今天就给立香露一手，免得他以为自己除了打架斗殴勒索别人之外什么都不会。吃过了饭，再继续缠着他。反正周末有的是时间，足够他们无法无天地纠缠不休。  
　　然而，想法是好的，却被现实无情地打破了。刚洗过了头在走廊上擦头发的时候，楼下的电话陡然作了响，接电话人往上一喊，居然是「玉麒麟」打过来，找他有事情！  
　　他连忙赶下楼去。  
　　这一通电话彻底让他的约会计划泡了汤：他们地盘的南边，前些日子刚由三合会做主从台南帮那儿拿来的几个场子，又乱起来了！  
　　恰好碰上干爹手下的几员大将都有要事，他必须去临时顶上不可。  
　　挂断了电话，燕青长长地叹了一口气。他倒是没想过不想去，就是觉得好不容易才有的好机会被这么搅黄了，有点可惜——不过也不是很可惜。  
　　只要他很快地把那边的事情处理完就行。  
　　迅速地打好了如意算盘，他又急匆匆地跑上了楼，把藤丸立香拉回了他的房间里。  
　　藤丸立香抬起头，疑惑不解地看他，却只看到那张眉清目秀的脸上又撑出一副凶恶模样，是燕青又威胁道：「立香，我现在有事情，马上要走，但是你必须给我待在这里，哪里都不许去。」  
　　然而他听到这句话越来越没那种凶恶的意思，反而有些絮叨：「我……我很快就能回来，立香，不会让你一个人在这儿待太久。楼下就有热水，你要是想喝，喊一声就能给你拿上来。哦，还有，还有……你想吃什么？我，我给你带回来吧。不过，假如你愿意再等一等，其实我今天……」  
　　「……你今天？」  
　　「就是，之前不是说好了，要给你做我的拿手菜吃。」  
　　「……对哦。」这位看起来永远纯良无害的优等生又对他轻轻一笑，「那小乙，你什么时候回来啊？」  
　　「——很快！」  
　　他一叫他「小乙」，燕青觉得自己的心就像奶油一样地融化了。  
　　所以，彻底地没了威胁性，他干巴巴地对立香说：「……所以，等我回来，不许自己先走。」  
　　「嗯，一定等你回来。」  
　　听到这句承诺，他也不自觉地笑了。迅速低下头去，他在立香的脸上「吧唧」地亲了一下，说：「等我！」  
　　然后，少年浪子风一样地跑下楼去了。  
　　>>>  
　　在他走下楼之后，天也渐渐黑了。藤丸立香慢悠悠地在屋里穿好了衣服，从床上走了下来。  
　　房间里很暗，他也不打算开灯。他探头向没关的窗户外面看了一眼，心想，这条街一直都很暗。  
　　此时此刻，呈现在他脸上的神情，对燕青来说一定是非常陌生的。一种明亮的光呈现在他眼睛里，却冰凌一样地冷而尖锐。  
　　悄无声息地笑了一下，藤丸立香背起书包，轻轻巧巧地爬出了窗户，沿着窗台边的水管爬了下去。  
　　他的动作熟练而敏锐，显然不是第一次。  
　　沿着黑暗的街道慢慢地走，他离这片街区越来越远，与此同时，他掏出手机打了个电话。  
　　站在街区外十分钟后，在一个公交站边，一辆黑色奔驰车缓缓地开了过来。后座上的人在停住了之后立刻跳下车来，不过这个面孔倒让藤丸立香有点意外。  
　　「冲田姐，怎么是你亲自过来了？」  
　　负着武士刀的年轻女人说：「少主，都给你打过了许多遍电话，就是不接，到底出了什么事情？您……没受伤吧？」  
　　藤丸立香看到她脸上的担忧神色，咧嘴一笑：「没事啊，我就是和朋友玩，没空接啦。不过居然是你亲自接我回去啊，大姐那边没有事情吗？」  
　　「当家那边有武藏和加藤陪着，我就亲自过来了。来吧，少主，上车，我亲自护送您回去。」  
　　两个人并肩坐到了后座上，他说：「直接回公寓，别回本家。」  
　　「当家可是一直希望您回去一趟呢。」  
　　「我前天不是才回去过吗？」他说，「而且其实也只是你们几个希望我回去啦，我要是真回去了，还有许多要我避嫌的事情，多不自在啊。」  
　　「……好，好吧，全听您的。」  
　　然后，藤丸立香低下头，轻轻地笑了起来。  
　　这让坐在他身边的冲田十分不解：「怎么了，少主？」  
　　「啊，没有没有。」他解释道，「就是最近在这附近认识了一个新朋友，很有趣，想起他本来今天约我出来一起玩，结果有事先跑了，我就只能回来啦。」  
　　「新朋友？」一听到这话，冲田立刻警惕地坐直了，「这附近可是中国人的聚集地，少主。」  
　　「是啊！他是中国人嘛。」  
　　「他叫什么名字？做什么的！」  
　　「哎呀哎呀，冲田姐，别那么紧张好吗？」他连忙去按住几乎要拔出刀来的冲田，「你现在怎么和『老妈』一样……」  
　　「……您别拿我和卫宫先生比吧。」冲田道，「我还没有他那么爱管闲事吧？」  
　　藤丸立香笑得乐不可支：「我知道啊！」  
　　「我就是，就是担心您，在新宿的中国人实在是……」  
　　「没关系啦，我有分寸。何况我是三合会的少主人，这帮人最近为了和台南帮抢地盘，上赶着巴结三合会都来不及，敢动我，他们应该没有那么不想活吧……？」  
　　轻而易举地说出了前所未闻的残酷话语，藤丸立香好整以暇地往后座椅上一靠。  
　　「说起来，冲田姐。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「你还记不记得，之前老姐和中华帮那个带头的，姓……卢吧好像？和他谈事情，说要他和台南帮暂且息事宁人那一次？好像是在医院吧？」  
　　「记得，半年前的事情了，那次还闹得挺大的。」  
　　「我记得那个姓卢的身边带着个小打手，和我差不多大，长头发，长得……挺好看的，你还记得他吗？」  
　　「记得，怎么了？他……他哪里冒犯您了吗？要不要我把人亲自抓过来审问？」  
　　「没有，没有——」  
　　藤丸立香边笑边说，慢慢地闭了眼睛。  
　　那个身影在他眼前浮现了，他想起燕青动情时披散下来的长发，他总去抓它们，触感真是又柔又滑，真是特别。还有他漫布上身的刺青，龙和牡丹。他见过不少遍身纹着刺青的人，黑道的人，这个样子并不稀奇，但是在他身上，就有一种蛊惑人心的妖艳美感。  
　　立香想，他头发很长，生得是一张清秀动人的美人脸，声音又好听得紧，相处起来也是个很好掌握的人——就连那装出来的凶巴巴的模样，因为一开始就一眼看穿，所以觉得尤其地有趣。  
　　他说：「我就是觉得他啊……很有意思。」  
　　【尾声】  
　　快到了睡觉的时候，放在床前的手机终于又响了起来。藤丸立香刚合上书，拿起手机一看，就看到一个陌生的号码，是座机。从哪里打来的呢？  
　　他把它放回了原位不管，没想到这手机竟然接连不断地响了很久，实在有种没完没了的势头。藤丸立香面无表情地把它关了机，看了一眼墙上的钟表，心想，从某个地方到这里，大概要三十分钟。  
　　——如果一路跑过来的话，说不定可以缩减到十五分钟？  
　　他站起了身，钻到浴室里又洗了一遍澡。修理厂的水总有股铁锈味，还是公寓的浴室让他觉得舒服。  
　　藤丸立香向来洗澡洗得很快，十五分钟，足够他把自己洗个干净彻底。于是干净彻底地把自己洗了一遍，他一边哼着歌，一边吹干了头发。  
　　就在放下吹风机的一瞬间，他听到门外传来了奇异的响动。很遥远地听到了一个脚步声，越来越近了，然后，似乎是在走廊里停下了。  
　　他趿拉着拖鞋，缓缓地走到了门前。  
　　立香刚洗过澡，热水使他周身皮肤充血所泛出来的浅红色还未散去，而就在稍微泛着红的脸上，一种奇异的神情一闪而过。  
　　无声无息地笑了一下，他打开了门。  
　　在抬起头的一瞬间，那脸上又是一副天真而受惊的神情。  
　　下意识地向后退了一步，他看到走廊里双眼发红，衣衫不整的少年。他头发凌乱地垂在身侧，衣服也破了，胳膊上居然还缠了绷带，似乎是挂了彩？  
　　——可真够努力的。这么狼狈也要跑过来啊。  
　　于是一种含着疑惑不解的声音，从他的喉咙里冒出来了：「……小乙，你怎么会在……我的家里？」  
　　然后，燕青向前一步迈入了浴室之中，狠狠地关上了门。  
　　>>>  
　　「既然配了钥匙，总得派上用场，对吧？」  
　　【FIN】


End file.
